


Сакура, Томоё и секспросвет

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Guro, Vivisection, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: — Даже если так, то не думаю, что могу показать тебе твои внутренности, — ответила Томоё. — Уж чего, а ультрозвукового сканера у меня нет.— Ну, у тебя есть нож, — Сакура кивнула на стол с недоеденным разрезанным тортом.
Kudos: 2





	Сакура, Томоё и секспросвет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sakura, Tomoyo and Sexual Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719973) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Хотя Сакура уже не в первый раз была в гостях у Томоё, особняк не переставал впечатлять её своей роскошью и просто размерами. Он как будто принадлежал совершенно иному миру, отчего Сакуре становилось слегка неуютно здесь находиться. Тут даже было неопределённое количество служанок, которые как будто научились делаться невидимыми, пока их не позовут, от охраны, которая также всегда незримо присутствовала. Хотя, учитывая, что вся охрана, кого Сакуре случалось мельком увидеть, состояла из женщин, может быть они и служанки на самом деле были одними и теми же людьми?

Сакура отмахнулась от этой мысли, вернувшись к домашней работе. В конце концов, для этого она сюда и пришла, ища у Томоё помощи с учёбой. Сакуре хорошо давались практические предметы, такие как физкультура и труды, но чем более теоретическим всё становилось, тем труднее ей было понять. Не удивительно, что её наименее любимым предметом была математика, хотя сегодня помощь ей требовалась в биологии. Может, эта наука и не настолько оторвана от жизни, как математика, но всё-таки изучать как работает её тело было для Сакуры менее близким, чем фактически заставлять его работать в спорте. Особенно, когда речь заходила о репродуктивной системе, с которой у Сакуры не было совершенно никакого практического опыта.

— Ва-ги-на, — прочитала Сакура вслух, смущённо краснея. — Это значит пися? — спросила она, повернувшись к подруге, сидевшей рядом с ней на диване.  
— Нет, то — уретра, — ответила Томоё.  
— А где тогда вагина? — спросила Сакура. — По учебнику не совсем понятно.  
— Там рядом ещё одно отверстие, — объяснила Томоё.  
— Хоэ? — озадаченно произнесла Сакура, опустив взгляд на свой пах. — Ещё одно?  
— Да, — кивнула Томоё. — Это… хм… как бы объяснить… — девочка задумалась. — А, знаю! — провозгласила она со с трудом скрываемым воодушевлением. — Будет лучше, если я тебе покажу!  
— В смысле — покажешь? — Сакура насторожилась.  
— Давай, раздевайся! — велела Томоё и, не дожидаясь от подруги ответа, принялась стягивать её платье. — Можно подумать, я тебя голой не видела.  
— Ну, так-то оно так… — попыталась возразить Сакура, но стягиваемое через голову платье прервало её.  
В самом деле, Сакура не стеснялась наготы перед Томоё. Они ведь обе девочки, да ещё и лучшие подруги. Тем не менее, каждый раз, когда Томоё заставляла Сакуру раздеваться, это было ради того, чтобы нарядить её в один из своих самодельных костюмов, а вот это уже было стесняшно.  
— Так, а теперь трусики, — стала тянуть руки Томоё, закончив с платьем.  
— Погоди, — остановила её Сакура. — Я сама.  
Она всё ещё терялась в догадках, не хитрый ли это план Томоё, чтобы заставить её надеть ещё один костюм, но, похоже, с этим было ничего не поделать, так что Сакура просто смирилась и сняла с себя трусики, сделавшись совсем голенькой, не считая только носков. В конце концов, Сакура сама хотела помощи с домашней работой, так что её ничего не оставалось, кроме как раздвинуть ноги перед Томоё, которая опустилась на колени на полу перед ней.  
— Видишь, стесняться нечего, здесь ты тоже безукоризненно милая, — сказала Томоё, восхищённо любуясь киской Сакуры. — Ах, мне пожалуй стоит сделать костюм, который бы подчёркивал это место, вместо того, чтобы скрывать его! — сказала она в приступе вдохновения.  
— Разве можно будет такое носить? — усомнилась Сакура.  
— Собирательнице карт — конечно, — кивнула Томоё. — Чужим людям тебя всё равно нельзя видеть, когда ты собираешь карты, и ты же не можешь быть так жестока, чтобы не позволить мне снять тебя в таком костюме для мой личной коллекции, правда? О, кстати говоря, мне стоит заснять и этот наш с тобой урок, на случай если ты захочешь его пересмотреть, — Томоё на мгновение оставила Сакуру, чтобы взять камеру.  
— Ну, если только ты никому это не покажешь,.. — пробормотала Сакура. — Но Сяоран ведь собирает карты со мной. Тогда он увидит меня в этом костюме с открытым пахом.  
— Я уверена, что он никому не расскажет, — пообещала Томоё, вернувшись с камерой.  
— Нет, не в этом дело,.. — попыталась объяснить Сакура, но её подруга не слушала.  
— Давай, раздвинь ноги, — сказала Томоё, наводя камеру на киску Сакуры.  
— Ладно, — сдалась Сакура и широко раздвинула бёдра. — Так сойдёт?  
— Это ты мне скажи, — сказала Томоё. — Тебе всё видно?  
— Вроде бы, — сказала Сакура, нагибаясь, чтобы лучше разглядеть свой пах.

— Ну что ж, — сказала Томоё, — ты, конечно, знаешь, что у тебя здесь есть вот эта щёлочка, — девочка провела по ней пальцем, и Сакура чуть дрогнула, не ожидая прикосновения. — Но, полагаю, ты не пыталась раздвинуть её и посмотреть, что внутри?  
— Как-то не приходило в голову, — подтвердила Сакура.  
— Тогда смотри, вот эти две складки, формирующие щёлочку, называются половыми губами, — объяснила Томоё. — И на самом деле их две пары, и если вот так вот раздвинуть большие половые губы, то за ними будут малые. А если пойти ещё дальше…  
— Погоди, — сказала Сакура. — Там всё выглядит таким розовым и нежным, разве не будет больно прикасаться?  
— Не волнуйся, это просто слизистая оболочка, — сказала Томоё. — Во рту у тебя тоже розово, но кушать ведь не больно, так?  
— Если ты так ставишь вопрос, — согласилась Сакура.  
— Более того, прикосновения здесь могут быть очень даже приятными, — продолжила Томоё. — Давай покажу… — она стала тереть пальцами вдоль щёлочки Сакуры, но потом остановилась и сказала: — А вообще, если ты боишься, что будет больно, языком должно получиться нежнее, не так ли?  
— Хоэ? — озадаченно произнесла Сакура, но в следующе мгновение Томоё уже вовсю вылизывала её. — Хоэ-э-э! — воскликнула Сакура в замешательстве. — Что ты делаешь? Там же грязно!  
— Чепуха, — ответила Томоё. — В тебе не может быть ничего грязного, Сакура. Лучше скажи, тебе приятно? — спросила Томоё, прежде чем вернулась к кунилигнусу. На мгновение она задумалась, куда ей направить камеру, но в конце концов решила, что снимать свой затылок было бы не особо интересно, так что вместо этого попыталась, насколько возможно было это сделать не глядя, направить камеру на лицо Сакуры, чтобы запечатлеть её эмоции.  
— Ну… — Сакура попыталась теперь сконцентрироваться на своих ощущениях. — Странно… как-бы щекотно… но я никогда ничего такого не чувствовала… на самом деле, вполне приятно, — заключила она.  
— Теперь, когда ты как следует увлажнилась, я перейду на пальцы, чтобы ты могла видеть, — сказала Томоё, а про себя добавила: “И чтобы камера могла как следует всё заснять”.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Сакура, поняв, что зря боялась прикосновений.  
— Смотри, можно тереть вот так, — Томоё одновременно объясняла и демонстрировала, пытаясь камерой захватить и киску Сакуры и лицо, — но приятнее всего вот здесь, это называется клитор, он спрятан под “капюшоном”.  
— Ах… погоди… это чересчур… — пожаловалась Сакура, когда Томоё принялась за её клитор. — Я, кажется, сейчас… — не успела она закончить фразу, как всё её тело вдруг напряглось как струна на пару мгновений, а прямо на лицо подруге брызнула пахучая жидкость.  
— Ах, экстракт Сакуры-тян! — блаженно вздохнула Томоё, которая не пыталась увернуться от потока, а только отодвинула с его пути камеру, всё ещё неизменно снимающую оргазмирующую Сакуру, и радостно вращала головой вверх-вниз и влево-вправо, чтобы жидкость попала на всё её лицо и на волосы, а немного даже поймала ртом.  
— О, боже! — воскликнула Сакура, слишком смущённая, чтобы заметить поведение Томоё. — Прости, пожалуйста!  
— Тебе не в чем извиняться, — сказала Томоё. — Разве я не говорила, что в тебе не может быть ничего грязного?  
— Но я же тебя всю описала… — причитала Сакура. — Тут уж как ни посмотри…  
— Это называется сквирт, — объяснила Томоё. — Бывает у некоторых девочек при оргазме.  
— Оргазме? — переспросила Сакура, всё ещё красная от стыда.  
— Кульминация такого рода удовольствия, — ответила Томоё. — Было здорово, правда?  
— Здорово-то да,.. — признала Сакура. — Но ты разве на меня не злишься? И вообще, ты разве не будешь вытираться?  
— Я в принципе не могу на тебя злиться, Сакура-тян, — сказала Томоё. — Напротив, я рада видеть, что тебе так хорошо. И я с гордостью оставлю результат на своём лице, как доказательство, что я принесла тебе такое удовольствие, — добавила Томоё, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат и, воспользовавшись случаем, сняла на камеру себя, залитую результатом оргазма Сакуры, или скорее сняла этот результат, который по счастливому стечению обстоятельств оказался у неё на лице, потому что Томоё всегда в первую очередь думала о Сакуре. — Ах, я это ни за что не буду вытирать! — заключила она.  
— Как скажешь, — Сакуре это всё ещё казалось странным, но когда Томоё на чём-то упиралась, спорить с ней было бесполезно.  
— Как бы то ни было, то, что я сейчас тебе делала называется мастурбация, — вернулась к объяснению Томоё. — Это можно делать и самой, но приятнее, когда кто-то тебе делает, так что обращайся в любое время, и я буду рада помочь.  
— Это не вредно, ничего? — спросила Сакура.  
— Ничего такого, — уверила Томоё.  
— Почему тогда все это не делают?  
— А все делают, — объяснила Томоё, — просто не на виду.  
— А, хорошо, — поняла Сакура.

— Давай вернёмся к уроку, — сказала Томоё, убедившись, чтобы камера вновь снимала киску Сакуры.  
— А, точно, — кивнула Сакура, так как то, что только что произошло, заставило её совсем позабыть, чем они вообще занимались.  
— Так вот, всё, что снаружи называется вульва, — сказала Томоё. — Но как я помню, ты спрашивала про вагину.  
— Да, — подтвердила Сакура. — Ты говорила, там есть другое отверстие?  
— Посмотри внимательно, — сказала Томоё, и Сакура нагнулась сильнее. — Видишь, если раздвинуть половые губы, за ними прячутся две дырочки: вот и вот.  
— Ой, и правда! — обнаружила Сакура. — Мне и в голову не приходило, что там могут быть две дырочки.  
— Вот эта сверху — это уретра, — указала Томоё. — Отсюда ты писаешь.  
— А другая, значит, вагина? — догадалась Сакура. — А она для чего?  
— Туда вставляется мальчиковый песис, — объяснила Томоё. — Это называется секс.  
— Как это — вставляется? — Сакура озадаченно моргнула.  
— Вот так, — ответила Томоё и безо всякого предупреждения вставила палец на всю длину внутрь подружки, и он легко вошёл, учитывая, что она была теперь вся пропитана влагой. — Видишь?  
— Ой! — от удивления взвизгнула Сакура. — Он вошёл? — с облегчением вздохнула Сакура, поняв, что ей не больно. — Как он поместился?  
— О, туда и гораздо большие вещи могут поместиться, уж поверь мне, — сказала Томоё с хитрой ухмылкой. — Особенно, если тренироваться.  
— Зачем тренироваться? — озадаченно спросила Сакура.  
— Ну, во-первых, потому что это приятно, — сказала Томоё, нежно двигая палец внутри Сакуры. — Здесь внутри тоже можно мастурбировать. Ещё лучше, если одновременно большим пальцем играться с клитором. — сказала Томоё и так и сделала, — Видишь?  
— Д-да… вижу, — согласилась Сакура, чувствуя удовольствие.  
— Во-вторых, там есть мембрана, называется плева, — продолжила Томоё. — В неё есть отверстие, так что палец-другой войдут, — она продемонстрировала это, добавив второй палец. — Но пенис её порвёт, что будет больно и слегка кроваво, так что есть вариант самой порвать заранее, чтобы настоящий первый раз был приятнее.  
— Эм-м… ладно, вроде понятно, как пенис может поместиться внутри, только… зачем?  
— Чтобы делать детей, конечно! — сказала Томоё. — Что подводит нас к “в-третьих”: ребёнок будет рождаться через это же самое отверстие.  
— Да ну! — воскликнула Сакура. — Много же придётся тренироваться, чтобы он там протиснулся.  
— Я с радостью помогу, — предложила Томоё, продолжая ублажать Сакуру.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Сакура. — Но всё-таки, как связано вставление пениса в меня и делание детей?  
— Для этого вагина соединяется с маткой, которая в свою очередь соединена с яичниками…  
— Точно, в учебнике что-то такое было, — вспомнила Сакура. — Но из одного только текста сложно понять.  
— Даже если так, то не думаю, что могу показать тебе твои внутренности, — ответила Томоё. — Уж чего, а ультрозвукового сканера у меня нет.  
— Ну, у тебя есть нож, — Сакура кивнула на стол с недоеденным разрезанным тортом.  
— Нож? — Томоё озадаченно уставилась на названный столовый прибор и даже перестала двигать пальцами. — Ты же не хочешь сказать…  
— Просто разрежь меня, — подтвердила Сакура, положив свою руку на руку Томоё, давая ей одобрение вытащить пальцы. — Так будет гораздо лучше видно, чем на УЗИ.  
— Так-то да, — не могла поспорить Томоё, взяв нож в руку и изумлённо разглядывая лезвие, будто никогда его раньше не видела. — Но разве ты только что не боялась боли?  
— Видимо, придётся немного потерпеть, — заключила Сакура, подбирая ноги на диван и поворачиваясь вдоль него, чтобы лечь. Диван был уютным, но киске Сакуры хотелось продолжения ублажения, так что она скоро засунула туда собственные пальцы вместо пальцев подруги. — Ты так много знаешь, и твоё наглядное объяснение гораздо понятнее, чем в книжке и… веселее тоже… так что не хотелось бы заканчивать на полпути.  
— Ах, Сакура-тян, — сказала Томоё, — своей лестью ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
— Только тебе обязательно продолжать снимать? — смущённо спросила Сакура, продолжая мастурбировать. Как и говорила Томоё, от собственных пальцев ощущение казалось слабее, примерно как не щекотно себя щекотать, но не настолько безуспешно. В самом деле, раз она сама теперь была “у руля”, то могла пробовать, что доставит ей больше удовольствия, или просто мастурбировать интенсивнее. — Не думаю, что мне придётся теперь пересматривать…  
— Ну, тебе-то, может, и нет… — сказала Томоё, представляя, как сама будет пересматривать сегодняшнюю запись снова и снова. — Ладно, ты готова? — спросила Томоё, прислонив нож к коже подруги прямо над ей киской. На лезвии ещё осталось немного прилипшего торта, и на мгновение Томоё задумалась, не стоит ли ей его сначала помыть, но в итоге решила, что не стоило нагнетать клиническую атмосферу, будто это была настоящая серьёзная операция. Вместо этого она оставила нож как есть, создавая ощущение, что это было просто продолжением их обыденного чаепития, почти как если Сакура сама была лишь очередным куском торта.  
— Угу, — кивнула Сакура, и Томоё воткнула нож внутрь неё. — Кя-я-я-я!  
На мгновение этот крик болезненно отозвался в сердце Томоё, но потом она заметила, что дрожь Сакуры не была похожа на агонию, нет, присмотревшись получше она поняла, что Сакура на самом деле кончала, что снова сопровождалось потоком пахучей жидкости, в этот раз попадающим на диван. Как бы ни была Томоё удивлена такой реакцией, она не могла позволить себе остановиться в ошеломлении, так что подавила эмоции и попыталась закончить побыстрее, пока блаженство Сакуры не ослабло, разрезая Сакуру вверх до пупка. И, конечно, Томоё не была бы собой, если бы даже в подобной ситуации не запечатлела каждое мгновение на плёнку.  
— Ого, — вздохнула Томоё, отстранив окровавленный нож, переведя дыхание и вытря проступившую каплю пота со лба, когда подавленные эмоции нагнали её. — Ты что, кончила от того, что тебя режут?  
— Прости, — ответила Сакура сквозь ещё более тяжёлое дыхание, — кажется, я запачкала твоё диван.  
— Да о диване не беспокойся, прислуга разберётся, — сказала Томоё. — Ты лучше скажи, ты сама как?  
— Странно, — ответила Сакура каким-то осовелым голосом. — Оно и больно, но вроде как и приятно.  
— Это хорошо, — сказала Томоё. — Можно тогда тебя облизать?  
— Облизать? — озадаченно спросила Сакура.  
Томоё указала на разрез. Вместе с кровью он был запачкан остатками торта с ножа.  
— О, — произнесла Сакура, которой захотелось и самой попробовать, жаль только она не могла так согнуться. — Угощайся, что ли, — пригласительно улыбнулась Сакура.  
— Итадакимас, — Томоё склонилась над разрезом и стала медленно слизывать смесь торта и крови, смакуя процесс.  
— Ах! — воскликнула Сакура, но почувствовав, что Томоё остановилась, поспешила уверить её: — Всё хорошо, просто щекотно.  
— Сакура — вкусшянка, — заключила Томоё, закончив и облизав губы, хотя немного крови на них всё же осталось, и пара капель пролилось на подбородок.  
— Я рада, что тебе понравилось, — искренне сказала Сакура, — но, может, вернёмся к уроку, пока я не истекла кровью?  
— Да, конечно, — кивнула Томоё, убирая нож обратно на стол и снова осмотрев разрез. Он был аккуратный и на мгновение почти незаметный, пока новая порция крови не вылилась на замену той, что слизала Томоё. — Похоже, тебе придётся самой открыть разрез, — заключила Томоё, так как всё ещё исправно держала камеру.  
— Попытаюсь, — ответила Сакура и запустила пальцы в разрез. — Ой… — было липко и больно. — Ты не могла бы… ну это?.. — она Сакура кивнула в сторону своего паха.  
— С радостью! — воодушевлённо согласилась Томоё и свободной рукой снова принялась за киску Сакуры. — Так лучше?  
— Ага, — подтвердила Сакура. Теперь, когда проворные пальцы Томоё отвлекали её от боли, она стала растягивать кожу и мышцы в стороны, и хотя это было больно, так что Сакура сморщила лицо, теперь боль казалась не самостоятельным ощущением, а скорее придающей остроты приправой для наслаждения от мастурбации. — Так сойдёт? — спросила Сакура.  
— Сойдёт, — подтвердила Томоё, поражённо глядя в образовавшуюся в животе Сакуры зияющую дыру, конечно, не забывая всё снимать. — Как и стоило ожидать от Сакуры-тян, внутри ты выглядишь настолько же идеально красиво, как и снаружи, — прокомментировала она. — Теперь так и держи.  
— Держать-то я могу, — сказала Сакура, — но не похоже, что я так что-нибудь увижу, — отметила она, подвинувшись на диване, чтобы положить голову на подлокотник, но это всё равно не дало ей нужного ракурса.  
— Да, это проблема, — согласилась Томоё. — Мне принести, может, зеркало?  
— Может, просто вытащишь их? — предложила Сакура. — Матку и эти, как ты их называла…  
— Яичники, — сказала Томоё. — Хорошо, попробую.  
Она достала свободной рукой матку Сакуры и схватила её, заставив Сакуру вздрогнуть от совершенно нового ощущения, которое она никогда не должна была испытать, и потому не могла даже категоризировать его как боль или удовольствие. Но определённо это был интересный опыт.  
Томоё потянула и смогла чуть-чуть поднять матку Сакуры вместе с яичниками над разрезом, но вагина не хотела растягиваться сильнее, а Сакура всё ещё не могла всё как следует рассмотреть.  
— Видимо, придётся отрезать, — заключила Томоё. — Но, по крайней мере, тебе не нужно больше держать разрез.  
Сакура отпустила края дырки в животе, и она медленно закрылась сама, не до конца, но достаточно, чтобы Томоё могла положить матку Сакуры на её живот поверх разреза и освободившейся рукой взять нож. Потом она поняла, что ей придётся держать и нож, и внутренности Сакуры, чтобы нормально их отрезать, но и камеру убирать ей не хотелось.  
— Можешь подержать, пока я буду резать? — предложила Томоё.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Сакура, взяв свою матку в собственные руки и потянув, чтобы растянуть вагину. Как и при мастурбации, таким образом ощущение было несколько менее выраженным, но в то же время Сакура могла пробовать всякое, например нежно гладить свои органы или жёстко сжимать их, чтобы исследовать все оттенки этого своеобразного ощущения.  
— Режу, — объявила Томоё, и нож, разрезающий внутренности Сакуры, добавил ещё один оттенок. Этот был более однозначно болезненным, и тем не менее Сакура смогла найти наслаждение в том, как эта боль не была похожа ни на какую другую, какую ей когда-либо доводилось испытывать. На мгновение она подумала, а не мазохистка ли она, но отмела эту мысль как глупую. Определённо, это просто Томоё была настолько хорошим учителем, что её урок смог искренне заинтересовать Сакуру в устройстве собственного тела. — Ты в порядке? — спросила Томоё, заметив тяжёлое дыхание Сакуры.  
— Да, просто… любопытно, — ответила Сакура, поднося оставшуюся у неё в руках, но больше не присоединённую к телу, матку ближе к глазам, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Прикосновение к ней теперь не приносило никаких ощущений, но это тоже было в своём роде поразительно.  
— Эм… ладно, — Томоё озадаченно моргнула, не уловив ход мыслей Сакуры. — Давай тогда вернёмся к уроку, — решила она. — Значит, вот этот большой мешок у тебя в руках — это матка, а два поменьше, свисающих с него, — это яичники, — объяснила Томоё.  
— А это? — Сакура потянула за трубу плоти, пока её рука с неё не соскользнула.  
— Это вагина, — сказала Томоё. — Я попыталась отрезать поближе к выходу.  
— Ясно, — сказала Сакура, и держа её одной рукой, засунула два пальца другой в отрезанный конец, а немного подумав добавила ещё два. — Хорошо растягивается, — отметила она.  
— Как я и говорила, через неё должен проходить ребёнок, — сказала Томоё.  
— Точно, — вспомнила Сакура, — ты собиралась рассказать мне, как делаются дети.  
— И правда, — кивнула Томоё. — Значит, для этого вот здесь в яичниках хранятся яйцеклетки.  
— Яйца? — озадаченно спросила Сакура. — Что, как куриные?  
— Ну, почти, — подтвердила Томоё. — Человеческие яйцеклетки, конечно, не такие большие и без твёрдой скорлупы, но функция та же.  
— Ничего себе, — искренне изумилась Сакура. — Я и не знала, что люди откладывают яйца.  
— Нет-нет, — Томоё поспешила исправить недопонимание. — Люди не откладывают яйца… если, конечно, не считать менструацию.  
— Менстру-что?  
— Ах, и ты говоришь, что я хороший учитель, — вздохнула Томоё.  
— Ты хороший учитель, — уверила Сакура. — Это, наверное, я — глупый ученик.  
— Ладно, попробуем с другого конца, — сказала Томоё. — Ты, наверное, читала в учебнике, что ребёнок делается из мужской и женской половых клеток.  
— Что-то такое было, — подтвердила Сакура.  
— Так вот, женские половые клетки называются яйцеклетками, — сказала Томоё, — и они хранятся в яичниках.  
— А, ясно, — кивнула Сакура. — Значит, они всё-таки не как куриные яйца на вкус?  
— Нет, — машинально ответила Томоё, прежде чем поняла, что именно Сакура спросила, и на некоторое время потеряла дар речи. — Вообще, я не знаю, — в конце концов сказала она, — никогда не пробовала.  
— Интересно было бы попробовать, — сказала Сакура, верча один из своих яичников между пальцев. — Можешь ножом вскрыть?  
— Что ж, полагаю это тоже учение, — заключила Томоё и снова взялась за нож. — Держи ровно.  
С помощью Сакуры Томоё сделала разрез для начала на одном из её яичников. Сакура взяла его двумя руками и сильнее раскрыла разрез, чтобы явить внутренности, прежде чем впилась в него, как следует смакуя вкус перед тем как проглотить.  
— Действительно, на куриные не похоже, — заключила Сакура. — Скорее, на икру. Попробуй ты тоже, — предложила Сакура.  
— Можно? — спросила Томоё с неожиданным возбуждением. Попробовать на вкус сквирт Сакуры — это одно, но её яйцеклетки? Какой бы извращенкой Томоё, сама это признавая, ни была, но такое ей никогда бы даже в голову не пришло. И кто теперь извращенка?  
— Конечно, — сказала Сакура с дружелюбной улыбкой. — Ты ведь угостила меня вкусным тортиков, так что будет честно, если я тебя угощу в ответ, — сказала она, протягивая Томоё свой второй яичник.  
Нет, поняла Томоё, в конце концов извращенка здесь была только она. А Сакура делала это именно потому, что была кристально чиста.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Томоё. Часть её считала, что она этого не заслужила, но она не хотела обижать Сакуру отказом, и, честно говоря, это было слишком возбуждающе, чтобы она могла сопротивляться. Томоё разрезала оставшийся яичник Сакуры и слизала из него яйца. Ах! Мало того, что вкус был изысканным, но само осознание, что это были яйцеклетки Сакуры, кружило Томоё голову. — Ты просто объеденье, Сакура-тян!  
— Рада, что тебе понравилось, — улыбнулась Сакура. — Так как, говоришь, эти яйцеклетки должны были на самом деле использоваться?  
— Ну да, — Томоё вернулась к уроку. — В детстве они просто хранятся в яичниках. Но когда ты вырастешь… — Томоё посмотрела на полуоткрытую дыру в животе Сакуры и вырезанные и частично съеденные остатки репродуктивной системы у неё в руках. — Если бы ты выросла, — поправилась она, — у тебя начались бы месячные. Каждый месяц яичник выпускает созревшую яйцеклетку в матку, это называется овуляция. И если по пути она встречает сперматозоид — мужскую половую клетку, то в матке они будут развиваться в ребёнка в течение девяти месяцев, пока он не родится, а если не встретит, то в итоге выйдет через вагину вместе с некоторым количеством крови, и это называется менструация.  
— В смысле у меня бы там кровь шла? Да ещё и каждый месяц? — несмотря на то, что сейчас она истекала кровью куда сильнее, Сакуре такая мысль показалось чрезвычайно гадкой. — Хорошо, что теперь я до такого не доживу, — вздохнула она с искренним облегчением.  
— Ну, так тоже можно избежать месячных, — рассмеялась Томоё. — Или можно просто сделать ребёнка, и тогда не будешь кровить, пока он не родится.  
— Я, конечно, не против большой семьи, но делать нового ребёнка каждые девять месяцев — это как-то чересчур, — рассмеялась в ответ Сакура. — Кстати говоря, как это делается-то? Ты говорила, что яйцеклетка должна встретиться с… как его там?  
— Со сперматозоидом, — напомнила Томоё. — Помнишь, я говорила, что пенис мальчика вставляется тебе в вагину?  
— Точно, ты сказала, что это называется секс, — вспомнила Сакура.  
— И это должно быть ещё приятнее, чем мастурбация, по крайней мере так я слышала, — сказала Томоё. — И тогда, когда у мальчика случается оргазм, его пенис выпускает сперму — жидкость, в которой содержатся сперматазоиды.  
— И так сперматозоид встречается с яйцеклеткой, — поняла Сакура.  
— Вот видишь, совсем ты не глупый ученик, — сказала Томоё. — Ещё вопросы есть?  
— Вроде бы всё, — сказала Сакура, — спасибо за урок.  
— Пожалуйста, — ответила Томоё и после некоторого молчания добавила: — Так… и что теперь?  
— Я умру? — ответила Сакура, не понимая, что ещё Томоё могла ожидать.  
— Это-то понятно, но что мне делать с твоим телом? — спросила Томоё.  
— А… об этом я не подумала, — признала Сакура. — А ты что бы хотела сделать?  
— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос, — сказала Томоё. — То я бы очень хотела сделать из тебя куклу!  
— Хоэ-э-э? — взвыла Сакруа. — Всё-таки это был хитрый план, чтобы заставить меня наряжаться!

***

Когда Сономи поздно вечером пришла домой, Томоё выбежала из особняка, чтобы встретить её.  
— Окаэринасай, мама, — сказала она, даже очевидное возбуждение не могло заставить её забыть о манерах.  
— Тадайма, — ответила Сономи. — Прости, хоть ты и сказала, что сегодня Сакура-тян придёт в гости, но на работе был такой загруженный день, и я не смогла прийти. Сейчас-то она, конечно, уже ушла?  
— О, никуда она не уйдёт, — хитро улыбнулась Томоё. — Пойдём!  
Томоё повела озадаченную мать к их пруду с лилиями, и как только он показался в пределах видимости Сономи увидела Сакуру сидящую за столиком, в самом деле не выказывая желания уходить.  
— А, здравствуй, Сакура-тян! — Сономи помахала издалека, но Сакура не подняла опущенной головы, по-видимому задремав. Сономи тогда решила соблюдать тишину, не желая разбудить гостью, и по мере приближения заметила своеобразный костюм Сакуры. На ней были чулки до середины бедра и перчатки до плеч, довольно роскошные, но сами по себе не особо удивительные, а что действительно привлекало внимание, так это что никакой другой одежды на ней не было.  
— Как ты смогла заставить её так одеться, или лучше даже сказать раздеться? — спросила Сономи, но прежде, чем Томоё могла ответить, заметила кое-что ещё. Кожа Сакуры была неестественно бледной, глаза её были не закрыты, а просто пусты и смотрели в никуда, а внизу живота был разрез, зашитый милой розовой ленточкой.  
— О, боже! — удивлённо воскликнула Сономи и преодолела оставшиеся несколько метров одним рывком. Бросившись на колени, она взяла запястье Сакуры. Пульса не было, и рука безвольно упала, как только Сономи отпустила её. Тогда она достала небольшой фонарик из своей сумочки и посветила им в глаза Сакуры. Как и следовало ожидать, реакции не было. — Она мертва, да? — возбуждённо заключила Сономи. — Так что она никогда не вырастет, и её не уведёт какой-нибудь благообразный учитель, или вроде того? Она останется нашей навсегда?  
— Всё так, мама, — улыбнулась Томоё, помогая Сономи подняться. — Теперь, почему бы тебе не присоединится к трапезе?  
Сономи наконец обратила внимание на стол. На нём стояла тарелка с приготовленной человеческой маткой. Детской маткой, если точнее.  
— Это воистину лучшее, что могло бы встретить меня дома, — сказала Сономи. — Разве что теперь ещё больше жаль, что я не увильнула от работы, чтобы увидеть, как это всё получилось.  
— Не волнуйся об этом, мама, я всё сняла на видео, — обнадёжила Томоё. — Можем посмотреть за едой.  
В порыве эмоций Сономи крепко обняла Томоё.  
— Ты лучшая дочь, какую я только могла бы себе пожелать! — сказала она, даря дочери страстный французский поцелуй.  
— Ну конечно, — сказала Томоё, с радостью возвращая поцелуй. — Ведь это ты меня воспитала.


End file.
